supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus (Natural Opposites)
Asmodeus is the last Prince of Hell, the seventh One, the twelfth demon and a former Ruler of Hell . History Early Life Asmodeus is born in Bonston before the continental drift, he was tortured by Lucifer himself, he was turned into the seventh Prince of Hell, as the same time as the other Princes of Hell, he turns a human into one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Lust . Lucifer's Trapping When Lucifer is trapped, Asmodeus, bored of Lucifer's plans, go out of Hell . Season 1 Asmodeus explains to the Winchesters how to stop Lucifer to go back, he promised them to never go back . Season 3 After the death of Azazel, Asmodeus take the throne of Hell and try to free the Shedim again thinking he can make them obeing him, the Shedim attacked them and went to the Winchesters for kill them Personnality Asmodeus is a proud demon and was disguted by Azazel and his fanatism, he is also extremely avaricious . Powers and Abilities * Prince of Hell : Asmodeus is a Prince of Hell and, so, had the traditionnal powers of the Princes of Hell . ** Super Strength : Asmodeus is the seventh strongest Prince of Hell, he is only surpassed by Dagon, Belial, Baal, Mephistopheles, Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Apophis, Lilith, Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast . ** Immortality : Asmodeus is the seventh oldest Prince of Hell, the only older than him are Dagon, Belial, Baal, Mephistopheles Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Cain, Apophis, Lilith, Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Asmodeus can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Asmodeus don't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he can run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : Asmodeus is able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : He can possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : He is able to teleport himself and others to every place he was went before . ** Contract ''': He is able to make contracts, he is, howerver, less powerfull in contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He is, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . ** Pyrokinesis : Asmodeus is able to manipulate, generate and shape fire at will . ** Dream Travel : Asmodeus is able to travel dreams . ** Biokinesis : Asmodeus is able to make internal bleeding easily . ** Electrokinesis : Asmodeus have the ability to turn lights on and off at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They can all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They can extremely easily all kill him . *Leviathans : Even the weakest Leviathan can easily kill him . *White-Eyed Demons : The White-Eyed Demons can kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave can kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade can kill him . * Colt : the Colt can kill him . * Angel Blade : If an Angel Blade can't kill him, it was extremely painfull for him . * Lucifer's Spear : This spear can kill him . * Michael's Spear : This spear can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Asmodeus dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Asmodeus dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Asmodeus can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Asmodeus can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Asmodeus can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Asmodeus can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Asmodeus can die . * Summoning : He can be summoned by entities and can't kill his summoner during the invocation time